In precast concrete construction of bridges and buildings, it is highly desirable to connect deck/slab panels to the supporting girders/beams to create composite sections for economical design and reduced structural depth. Existing connections are field cast/grouted channels or pockets in the precast concrete panels that enclose shear connectors projecting from the precast concrete girders/beams. The performance of these connections is highly dependent on the quality of grouting material. Also, none of the these connections mechanically connects the components due to their imperfect alignment and relatively high construction tolerance.